Bajo la nieve
by dianetonks
Summary: Odiaba el invierno con sus bajas temperaturas, odiaba la alegría que él no sentía, odiaba la nieve porque le recordaba a ella. Ella que solo regresaba cada vez que nevaba. Este OS participa en el concurso del grupo de Muérdago y mortífago (Ilustración Pascal Campion)


**N/A: Hola de nuevo.**

Este One shot participa en el concurso navideño del grupo Muérdago y mortífago.

Tenía que escribir un dramón al escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas (Sí, Tati, estoy traumada) les invito a escucharla, se llama "I will go to you like the first snow" cantada por Ailee, forma parte del OST de Goblin.

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling... El drama es mío.

* * *

 **BAJO LA NIEVE  
**

* * *

Odiaba los días de invierno, con sus bajas temperaturas que le calaba hasta los huesos, con las calles congeladas provocando accidentes; con las luces y la música, la risa de la gente y un aire de felicidad por todas partes.

Odiaba los días alegres que le recordaban que no existía ni una razón para ser feliz.

Vivía la temporada cargado de nostalgia, recordando los días pasados, las risas pasadas; la creencia de que podía ser feliz, los sueños de una historia de amor con ella hasta envejecer. La idea de que pasaría toda la vida rodeado de su luz, de su amor.

Hasta que fue golpeado por la cruel realidad, y la vida tan injusta, como siempre, le arrebató su felicidad. Se vio solo de nuevo, a oscuras, lleno de dolor.

La noche era fría, habían dicho que nevaría y él odiaba la nieve. Le hacía pensar en la primera nevada que pasaron juntos, le recordaba verla corriendo por los jardines, jugando como una niña pequeña, haciendo figuras de ángeles, horribles hombres de nieve y molestándolo con bolas de nieve hasta hacerlo rabiar. Recordaba los besos bajo el muérdago, los besos bajo la primera nevada de la temporada, que ella tanto amaba; sus manos intentando en vano calentar las suyas, sus brazos rodeándolo y su dulce voz pidiéndole que disfrutara, su dulce voz diciendo cuanto lo amaba.

Odiaba la nieve porque le recordaba a ella, porque era como un copo de nieve: hermosa y única.

Se acomodó el cuello de la gabardina, debajo llevaba un suéter que le resultaba tonto, con una enorme «D» en el pecho, lo usaba porque ella lo había tejido en la primera navidad juntos. Lo odiaba porque sus manos lo habían hecho, aquellas finas y pequeñas manos que nunca más volvería a sostener.

Empezaba a desesperarse, el frío cada vez era más intenso, pero eso solo significaba que pronto comenzaría a nevar. Podía escuchar a lo lejos la celebración del fin de año, las risas, música y los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo nocturno de Londres. Y era imposible no pensar en ella, era todo lo que ella amaba. Disfrutaba las nevadas, organizar las fiestas navideñas, obligarlo a visitar a sus amigos, organizar guerras con la nieve, regalar horribles abrigos, y hacerlo reír. Recordaba claramente el último año nuevo que pasaron juntos, si cerraba los ojos aún podía verla riendo toda la noche y luciendo hermosa.

El sonido de una aparición interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Malfoy, ¿estás seguro de esto?

Asintió en silencio, el mago lo miró con tristeza y se acercó lentamente. Dejó caer una pequeña piedra en medio de su palma, posó una mano en su hombro por unos segundos y desapareció en silencio.

Miró aquella piedra tan insignificante a simple vista, pero con un enorme poder en ella. Estaba seguro de aquello, lo necesitaba. Con la mano abierta esperó hasta que el primer copo de nieve cayó. Fue entonces que le dio tres vueltas y esperó con los ojos cerrados.

—Está nevando.

Una dulce voz rompió el silencio de la noche. Abrió los ojos lentamente hasta observarla frente a él. Era ella, o lo más cercano a ella, desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Lucía tan bella como la recordaba, a pesar de ese aire nostálgico en su mirada, y el hecho de que era solo un espíritu. Ella sonrió al verlo y le fue imposible contener un sollozo.

—Dijiste que regresarías a mí cuando nevara.

Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Gracias por dejarme ver la nieve de nuevo.

—No puedo vivir sin ti —sollozó de nuevo y se acercó, deseando sostenerla entre sus brazos, pero ella lo detuvo con una mano.

—Puedes y debes hacerlo, Draco —levantó una mano con la intención de limpiar sus lágrimas—. Algún día podremos estar juntos de nuevo, riendo y amándonos bajo la nieve. Quizás en otra vida ese sea nuestro destino, pero ahora debes dejarme ir. Tienes que ser feliz sin mí.

—Solo quería verte de nuevo, una vez más. Siempre voy a amarte, Hermione.

—Y yo a ti, Draco. Piensa en mí solo cuando nieve.

Acercó su mano para sentir su roce, sintiendo la frialdad de su tacto.

Dejó caer la piedra justo cuando un reloj lejano señalaba el fin de aquel terrible año. Doce campanadas sonaron, como los meses sin ella y luego solo silencio.

Estaba solo de nuevo.

Hasta la próxima vez que nevara en Londres.

* * *

 **N/A:** No quedó como deseaba, pero quería escribir algo de drama, nadie dijo que tenía que ser feliz jaja.

Sé que la piedra de la resurrección quedó en medio del bosque perdido, pero era necesaria su aparición para esta idea.

Autopromoción: Actualicé el capítulo 5 de Love in the shadows, por si gustan darse una vueltita por ahí, hay más felicidad ahí que aquí jajaja.

Gracias por leer, un beso.


End file.
